Prey and Pleasure
by AmorousXenomorph
Summary: Nero is a mutant, Scar is an outcast. What happens when they meet for the first time? Based on a request by afred. M/M, OC/OC. Filled with lemony goodness. Don't like, Don't read.


Nero was hunting. A frequent activity, since there wasn't nearly enough big game around to sate his hunger for more than a day or so. But today was special. Today he had managed to track down a magnificent young whitetail buck. Such large earth animals were rare on this formerly colonized planet, and to to find such a fine specimen was a rare treat indeed.

He was hiding among the broad leaves of a tall, sturdy oak tree, one of the many that made up the vast forests of New Lilica. He had been stalking this particular buck for the better part of three hours, and only now was he preparing to was no way that he could outrun a healthy deer. Nero could easily beat it in a distance run, but his feet were not designed to run over the bumpy, uneven, rocky and overgrown forest floor, and the buck could easily outrun him. Instead he resorted to stealth, keeping his slender frame hidden among the yellowing leaves of the deciduous trees. His nails were longer and sharper than a regular human's, but not sharp enough to penetrate a tough deer hide, so in his right hand he held a long, sharp knife made of a steel-composite alloy, perfect for slicing and cutting into tough material.

The deer stood next to a wide, surging river. Nero's plan was to land on the buck's back and cut its throat. Not a very sophisticated plan, but he wasn't the best at planning anyways. He shifted his weight to the front front of his feet, braced himself, brushed his long black hair out of his eyes, tensed his muscles... and stopped dead. A flicker of motion in a tree ten feet away caught his attention. Nero squinted into the depths of the opposing tree's branches and could vaguely make out a black form, crouching among the shadows of the tree. Squinting harder, Nero leaned forwards as far as he safely could and saw the faint form of a Xenomorph.

"Hey!" Nero hissed at the Xeno. "Piss off, this one is mine!"

Any sane person would think shouting at a Xenomorph to piss off would be completely insane, but Nero was far from an ordinary human.

 _No half human!_ The Xenomorph hissed back. _I was stalking this one for days, it is mine!_

Again, any sane human would be shitting themselves in fear if a Xenomorph was hissing at them, but again, Nero was was far from ordinary. He could understand the hissing as an intelligible language and understood it's meaning. And he didn't like it one bit.

"I haven't eaten in three days, I deserve this prey!" Nero snarled.

 _No, this one is mine!_

They glared at each other for a time, then Nero broke the silence, "Fine! Tell you what, I don't want to hurt you, and we are both hungry. Let's kill this prey together and split the bounty."

 _No, it is mine!_ The Xenomorph spat back.

"Listen, neither of us are going to back down, and if we waste more time it will move on!" Nero seethed. His anger was growing, and he was not afraid of a single scrawny Xenomorph outcast.

A tense moment passed, then the Xeno hissed, _Fine. We'll split the prey._

Gratified that he didn't have to fight for his meal, Nero relaxed slightly and turned his attention back towards the buck, which was still standing by the river, looking around aimlessly.

He turned and addressed the Xeno again, "You pounce first and hold it down, and then I'll kill it. Less risk with those horns of his."

The Xenomorph gave a brief hiss of understanding, then they both looked at the deer. A silent minute passed. Nero flexed his muscles. The Xeno in the tree opposite him did the same. Another minute passed. Then with a lunge, a black streak shot out from the neighboring tree and landed on the deer's back, it's legs buckling and collapsing to the ground. Nero leapt 20 feet straight down and ran quickly to the downed deer, his long, black Xenomorph tail trailing behind him, swishing as he ran except where it joined his body, right where his coccyx should have been. Being careful to avoid it's flailing antlers, Nero got behind the deer's head, and bit savagely into the crook where its head met its neck, effectively paralyzing it. Quickly, he reached around it's neck and cut it's throat with one swift cut of his knife. It bucked and no thrashed for a few minutes more, then went limp.

"See, was that so hard?" Nero asked in a condescending voice.

 _No, I suppose it wasn't,_ the Xeno reluctantly admitted. It had already started tucking in to the deer carcass, ripping off huge chunks of flesh and skin and gulping them down.

"You're quite the messy eater," Nero observed, digging his knife into the deer's flank and cutting out a large slab of meat. He took a seat on the buck's neck, crossed his legs, adjusted his tail into a more comfortable position and watched the Xeno eating with some amusement. It was too busy hoarking down meat to take any notice of his snide comment. He shrugged and bit into the chuck of flesh in his hands. Unlike full humans, Nero could easily eat raw flesh, although he still prefered a juicy steak to raw meat.

Once the Xeno had finished stuffing it's face, it leaned back and looked long and hard at Nero, who waved a bloody hand cheerily at it.

 _What are you waving at half-human?_ It asked in a hostile tone.

"You, idiot," Nero snarked. "And my name is Nero by the way, I would be grateful if you addressed me by it."

 _Very well... Nero... Why are you alone out here?_

"I could ask the same about you. It's not too often you see a Xenomorph away from its hive." He observed.

 _I am a male,_ the Xeno said plainly. _I did not choose to leave my hive and my queen, I was made to go. I could serve no function to the hive._

"Aaah, I see," Nero understood everything now. "You got kicked out because you're a drone! Well that's not all that bad, your hive could have killed you."

 _They tried, that is how I got this mark._ He gestured to a large scar on his elongated forehead. It ran all the way from where his left eye should have been all the way up to the middle of his head. _Once I had grown to maturity, they turned on me, saying that I was useless to the queen and how I must die to set things right._ The Xeno thrashed it tail, slicing a nearby tree branch in half. Clearly, his betrayal by his hive still hurt.

He winced, "Ouch, that must've sucked."

 _It was painful, but nothing I cannot live with._ He fumed. Clearly it wasn't very easy to live with.

"Yeah, I've had something like that happen once," Nero explained. "I used to be locked up in a human prison. That was hell. They did tests and experiments on me, cut me up and left me for dead. It's and miracle I survived at all."

 _What did your hive do to you?_ The Xeno asked. His tone was less hostile and more curious now. Nero thought about lying for a minute, but seeing a kindred spirit in the murderous alien, he decided to tell him the truth.

He stood up and let the Xenomorph take a look at his bare chest, which was covered in dozens of scars and marks, the largest of which ran from his sternum down to his groin. Nero wasn't wearing any clothes, he hadn't bothered to wear any for years, so the Xeno got a nice look at all of his various marks. He gestured to the largest one running down the center of his chest. "I got that one when they cut out an alien drone growing inside me. I was cloned from a man who had been killed after he had been... infected, for lack of a better phrase. I was grown in a lab, abused severely during my most of my waking life, locked in a cramped prison cell and finally gutted and left for dead after the Xenomorph inside me was about to reach maturity. They didn't consider me valuable enough to keep alive."

 _How did you survive with such a wound in your chest?_ The drone asked.

"I fixed myself up. When one of the doctors came to do an examination on my body, I pretended I was dead. I remember I was holding my guts in, then when she was leaning over me I grabbed her neck and choked her to death. Then I used the supplies she brought with her to stitch myself up. I would have dearly liked to rest and recover, but I didn't have time. Guards were probably going to come and check on the doctor anytime. So I waited until they came, then I used my blood that was pooled on the floor to blind them as they came in. That's how I got this knife," Nero flashed the blade of his knife. "One of the guards was kind enough to lend it to me so I could cut his they were dispatched I made a break for it. Any time someone got in my way I slashed them with my knife. I made sure to coat it in my blood so the wounds would be severe enough to incapacitate people. I still got shot a few times though."

He indicated several round, coarse scars on his arms and torso. "Nothing fatal fortunately or I wouldn't be here now. Well, once I reached the outside I fled into the forest. I expected them to hunt me down, but apparently there were so many escapees from that particular facility during its lifetime that they decided to evacuate the whole colony and destroy it. I'd have to say that was one of my more proud moments." He sat back down grinning from ear to ear and took another bite of deer meat, which was now cool. It didn't bother him to recount such such a painful experience, he had long since come to terms with it. But all of his resentment for his torturers had not abated a sliver since he had been released.

 _I see..._ The Xeno went silent for a while before he spoke again. He seemed like he was trying to phrase something difficult. _Well, Nero... if you are alone... and I am also alone... would it be possible for us to... umm..._

"Team up?" Nero grinned. "Safety in numbers and all that?"

 _Yes, exactly._ He seemed relieved not to have to say it himself. _What do you say?_

"As long as you don't get under my skin, I'd say it's a decent arrangement. It's been ages since I've had company."

Later that evening, after Nero and the Xeno had finished eating and washed themselves in the river (He had insisted that the Xeno clean himself), they were lounging in a tree not too far from the buck's desiccated corpse.

"I never bothered to ask your name," Nero said to to the Xeno. "It's going to be rather hard to address you if I don't know your name."

 _I do not have a name like you humans,_ the Xeno said in a haughty tone. He flicked his tail, which was dangling below him like a cat's. _We do not have any need to identify ourselves as individuals._

"Well you do now," Nero smirked. "I'm not going to call you nothing. And what if we are in an emergency and I need to call you quickly?"

 _I suppose that would make sense,_ the Xeno agreed.

"How about Scar?" Nero suggested.

 _No, that is too simple._

"Just a suggestion," he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Personally, I think it fits. What do you think your name should be?"

The Xeno thought about it for some time, enough time for the single bluish sun to begin to set before he answered, _Scar doesn't sound so bad._

"Okay, Scar it is," A chuckle escaped from Nero's mouth. "So, how long have you been on your own Scar?"

 _I'm not sure exactly. Perhaps ten cycles of the sun._ He seem very pleased with himself when when he said this, as if it were a great accomplishment.

"Ten days!" Nero laughed out loud. "I've been out here for three years! I'm probably older than you are!"

 _What is so funny?_ Scar huffed. He seemed put out by Nero's derision.

"It's just... You were acting like tough shit just a minute ago, and I'm pretty sure I can beat your ass without breaking a sweat."

 _I highly doubt that,_ Scar snorted.

"Really?" Nero laughed even harder. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Scar looked confused. He made made a mental note to keep the human colloquialisms to a minimum. "I mean do you really want to fight me?"

 _If only to prove that I'm stronger than you._

That was exactly what Nero wanted to hear. Now that he was fed and in no immediate danger, a good scrap sounded like fun. He leaped out of the tree, landing on the ground in a three point stance, his left arm and tail pointing up in the air. Scar was close behind, landing next to him with a soft whump. As soon as he landed, Nero leapt to the side and tackled Scar. Caught off balance, Scar toppled with Nero lying on top of him. Nero drove his knee into Scar's chest and grasping his bony wrists, pinning him to the ground. Scar wriggled and thrashed and broke free of Nero's grasp. He sprang free, putting ten feet between himself and Nero, who also sprang to his feet. Scar hissed menacingly, flashing his teeth and brandishing his tail. This made Nero giggle.

"Aaaw look at you, you think you're threatening!" He cooed. He swished his tail. It traced a wide arc in the underbrush, rustling the tall grass. Scar carefully watched it's progress, probably expecting him to attack him with it. Just what he wanted. Suddenly he jerked his tail forwards as if to impale Scar. He dodged to the left and seeing an opening lunged at him. Nero easily ducked and sidestepped Scar's attack in one fluid motion, and turning gracefully smacked the side of his leg with the blunt end of his tail. Scar yelped. He landed facing away from him, one leg buckling and he sprawled spread eagle on the ground. Nero casually walked over to Scar's prone form. He planted his foot firmly on his opponent's back between his dorsal tubes, forcing him deeper into the grass.

"Give up yet bucko?" He asked, grinning. A muffled hiss was response. "I'll take that as a yes."

He lifted his foot and spun on his heel. He was going to walk away triumphant, but he was knocked off his feet by a large black tail striking his ankles. Before he even hit the ground he was the recipient of a bear hug from a big, black alien. He hit the ground, and the air in his lungs rapidly evacuated as Scar's weight landed on top of his chest. Sucking in air, Nero tried to move his arms, but Scar was pinning them to his sides with his hug. He thrashed and kicked, but his legs only came into contact with thin air.

 _So tough guy,_ Scar's mocking voice said. _You give up yet?_

Nero let out a deep growl, but he was as helpless as a rabbit. "Fine. We'll call it even."

 _Oh no,_ Scar said. _I want you to admit that I won._

"No!"

 _Then I hope you don't mind staying pressed into the ground for for a while._

After several minutes of grumbling and pouting, Nero finally muttered, "Alright, you win. Can I get up now?"

Half an hour later they were back up in the tree they were lounging in before. Neither of them were talking. Nero was too tired and grumpy and Scar was radiating smugness. Needing to get out of the tree for a while, he said, "Well Scar, it's almost time for me to sleep, so I'll go take a piss then I'll be back."

 _Don't wander too far,_ Scar told him.

"I won't!" Was his reply.

With the grace and skill of a cat, Nero leapt back down to the ground and walked a short distance before he found a suitable tree to violate. As he finished his business, he shook the last few drops off his tool and just stared at it for a while. It had been an eternity since he had last gotten off and it was really tempting to rub one out real quick before he went back to their sleeping tree. It would have helped his vent some of his frustration, but Scar was waiting for him to return and he didn't want to worry him.

 _Worry him, ha! I barely even know him and I'm already worried about his little Xenomorph feelings!_ In all honesty this didn't really surprise Nero. It had been a long time since he had spoken to anyone and even longer since he had spoken to anyone he could sympathize with. Hell, even their histories sounded bleakly similar. No wonder they had hit it off off so easily.

"I should head back, not enough time to really satisfy myself," he reminded under his breath. He had been standing around staring at his dick long enough. It was kinda disappointing though, he already had a semi just thinking about it. He turned to go, but a pair of black arms wrapped around his waist, preventing him from moving. Nero panicked for a brief moment before realizing that it was Scar who was grasping his waist.

"Holy fuck Scar!" He shouted, exasperated. "You scared the hell out of me! What are you even doing here, I told you I'd come right back as soon as I was done taking..."

Nero's train of thought was cut off by Scar's hand wrapping around his semi hard member. "Aaah! Scar... what're you doing?"

 _You know Nero,_ Scar said, his hissing voice somehow more husky and deep than it was before, _You aren't the only one with unsatisfied desires._

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, Scar's grip tightening on his rapidly engorging manhood.

 _I mean that you are not the only one that hasn't had release in a long, long time,_ Scar purred into his ear. Something hot and hard prodded his backside, and there were no prizes for guessing what it was.

 _Do you think that we can help each other with these as well?_ Scar asked, giving Nero's erection a long, hard stroke as he did so.

Nero turned around, being careful not to break Scar's grip on him and unceremoniously grabbed his member. It was thicker than his own and much longer, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. He gave it a firm stroke. "As long as I'm the one who's going to be in charge this time," he growled under his breath, trying not to sound too hostile.

 _I'm more than happy with that arrangement,_ Scar growled back. They stood there for a moment, just hanging onto each other's erections before Nero chuckled and said, "Alright big guy, lean your back against that tree there," gesturing to a tree with no branches near its base. Scar did so, leading Nero behind him by his cock. He leaned his back up against against the tree so his dorsal spines wouldn't get caught on anything and waited expectantly. Nero stepped forwards and stood over Scar so that he was positioned in front of his mouth.

"How about lubing me up a bit before we get started?" Nero suggested. Scar opened his large outer jaw and extended his inner one, waiting expectantly. Nero put 2 of his fingers in Scar's mouth, feeling how tight it was. He withdrew his fingers and looked at the thick trail of saliva running from his fingers to Scar's awaiting mouth. Then without further ado he positioned the head of his member in Scar's mouth, noting how much better it felt than on his fingers and slowly pushed in. His mouth was so warm and wet that Nero nearly blew his load right then. He stopped after the first few inches to give himself and Scar time to adjust. Then he gasped as with a strong suck, Scar pulled his cock further into the tight, slick cavern of his mouth, slowly taking him in inch by inch until he had managed to fit his entire manhood. His mouth was bulging outward slightly and drooling profusely. Nero was still for a minute, marveling at how much of him Scar had managed to fit in, then he slowly, gently began moving his hips.

Scar hummed in pleasure as Nero began to fuck his mouth. He went slowly at first, then picking up speed until he was bucking his hips at a smooth but rapid pace. Nero was panting and leaning forwards on the trunk of the tree as he pulled his member back until it was almost almost out of Scar's mouth, then shoving it back down to the base again. He repeated the motion, over and over and over again. Scar was moving his head into Nero's thrusts, greedily taking in every inch of Nero's stiff manhood. Nero kept going until he nearly felt ready to explode, then drew back. With a loud pop his cock sprang free of Scar's mouth. A thin string of saliva ran from the tip of his tool to Scar's mouth. Several large strands of thick saliva also dangled from his mouth down to his bony chest, which Nero found kind of sexy.

Now it was time for the main attraction. Nero put his fingers back in Scar's mouth, making sure he got them nice and slippery. Then he stepped backwards and kneeled in front of Scar's legs. Scar spread his legs seductively, taking taking his time in revealing himself until his legs were spread as wide as they could go, baring his massive erection and tail hole to his audience. Both his cock and his tailhole were a dark midnight black, mixed with a deep, royal purple. But other than that they looked exactly like a human's would, only his cock was much bigger and it was leaking pre like a faucet. Nero leaned in and prodded Scar's hole with his spit-slicked fingers, making him hiss in delight. Carefully, he slipped one finger into Scar's ass and began to finger him. He screamed in ecstasy and pushed his rear up against Nero's finger, driving it even deeper into his hole.

"You really like this don't you?" Nero asked, grinning widely as he added his second finger to Scar's rear end. Scar made a sound that sounded vaguely like a _yes!_ Nero continued to work Scar's ass with his fingers for a little while longer, making him writhe and scream in euphoria, but now it was time for the main attraction. He drew his fingers out of Scar, who whimpered in protest until he saw what was coming up next.

Nero stroked himself several times to get fully erect again and hastily positioned himself at Scar's entrance. Positioned like this, leaning forwards with his hands on Scar's legs and spreading them wide, his midnight black and purple cock pressed into Nero's chest, leaking enough to form a wet spot on his abs, Nero found it very hard not to just take Scar right there and then. He looked up at him for confirmation, and Scar nodded his head. Then Nero took a deep breath and thrust his dick deep into Scar's awaiting hole. Scar shrieked and squirmed as Nero entered him, his asshole clenching around his member as he shoved it as far in as it would go. He stayed there for a minute, letting Scar pant and hiss as he adjusted to his size.

Finally, Scar relaxed enough to let Nero fuck the living daylights out of him. He wasted no time as he set a fast, steady pace, his thighs making a loud slapping sound when they connected with Scar's. Every time Nero thrust in, his partner let out a shrill hiss and his cock throbbed, bouncing against his stomach and expanding the sticky pre spot oh his chest. Nero shifted his weight onto his left hand, which he put on on the on the ground next to Scar's chest and with his right he reached down and grasped Scar's massive member. It throbbed and pulsed in his hand in tune with his steady thrusting. Nero smiled and ran his hand down Scar's manhood. A hiss that sounded more like a moan emanated from his mouth. Nero adjusted his grip and jerked Scar off in time with his thrusts, stroking down as he hilted himself in Scar's rear end. He went on like this for several minutes until his other arm got got tired of holding him up and he switched to jerking his cock with his left hand.

 _Nero... I... I'm..._ Scar stammered.

"Nnnh... Yeah, me too.." panted Nero. He gave a few more thrusts, drawing almost out and slamming his length all the way in.

 _Oh Nero! It feels so good... I'm going to...!_ His words were cut off off as ecstasy overtook him. He screeched, his cock pulsing rapidly and came, jets of white erupting from the head. His ass clenched, making his hole even tighter and squeezing Nero, who was still pounding his ass. Nero gave a few more hard thrusts, then buried his cock deep in his rear and released. He shot his seed deep into Scar, painting his insides white with his cum. Scar was still clenching down on Nero, lost in the midst of his own powerful orgasm. He was shooting so much that it coated Nero's chest, Scar's entire body and pooled on the ground on either side of him.

When Nero had finished, Scar was still going strong. Although he wasn't shooting like a fountain anymore, he was far from done and wasn't going to loosen up enough for him to pull out anytime soon. Nero decided to give him a helping hand. He started jerking him off again, not stroking hard, but not too gentle either. This made Scar writhe beneath his fingers and smeared his dick in his own semen. By the time Scar's orgasm had died down, nothing was coming out except a faint dribble. Nero slipped his member out of Scar's ass. It was covered in a thick mix of his own cum and saliva. Scar took notice too, and offered his open mouth to him. Nero let Scar suck his dick clean. Looking down at Scar's member, which wasn't any cleaner than his had been. He decided to return the favor. He held Scar's legs apart as he attended to his cock, licking it from the base to the tip, savoring the salty, bitter taste of his seed. Even as he cleaned him off, his dick spurted a few more thin streams of cum.

"How pent up were you?" He asked in amazement. "You could fill a lake with the amount you just came and you're still not finished!"

A faint hiss was the the only answer he got. Once both of them were cleaned, Nero sat himself on a dry patch of ground next to Scar and wrapped an arm around his neck. "That was an incredible time Scar," he said. "You were amazing."

 _So were you,_ Scar replied. _I have never felt anything so good in my life._

"I bet your hive would have regretted driving you away if they knew what you were capable of!" Nero remarked.

That made Scar chuckle, a dry, raspy sound that made it sound as though he was trying to cough up sandpaper. _Perhaps, but if they didn't I never would have met you._

"True. And I definitely want to get a repeat performance out of you sometime," he purred, trailing his fingers over Scar's cum stained chest.

 _I would be more than happy to. I need to rest now though, I'm exhausted._

"Agreed." Together, they lay under the broad, spanning leaves of the oak tree. Neither of them spoke. They didn't need to. The company of the other was all that they needed, or wanted.

Eventually, they walked back to the river. Cleaning himself was no problem, but Nero had to help Scar wash the bots of him that he couldn't quite get with his claws in the way. On the way back they stopped at the dead buck, ate their fill and headed back to the tree. Not the original tree they were going to sleep in, but the one that they had just been mating under not an hour ago. They clambered up until the found a crook among the branches that was large enough to hold both of them. Now, as the sun sank below the horizon, Nero looked at his new friend and lover. It was amazing how different things had been just that afternoon. Smiling to himself, Nero curled up on a branch, pressed comfortably against Scar's chest. Just as he was falling asleep, he planted a kiss on Scar's head. He purred in response, which made him smile. Finally, both of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, and as always, if you liked what you read feel free to leave a review or shoot me a PM. It's very encouraging to hear from all you wonderful readers!


End file.
